warhammerrejectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adyghan Guard
Adyghan Guard is the Imperial Guard regiment that is raised and trained in the Maiden World of Adyghan Prime. It is a world that lies in the galactic southwest borders of Tau Empire and galactic norteast of Charadon Sector, which is an Orkish pocket empire. The world has eventually been targeted by many Ork warbands and barbaric alien invaders, violent battles waged upon its surface. After every costly victory, deeps scars were carved on the planet's wildlife, nature and atmosphere, but mysteriously, the world recovered itself completely. The world also has been the target of Tau Empire, due to its mentality which is very different to other Imperial Worlds. It is rumored that Tau Etherals and Adyghan officials have been secretly meeting to talk about political affairs. Thus attracted the interest of the Emperor's Holy Inquisition, sniffing around the world to seek heresy. The Adyghan Guard still deals with Orks which roam the vast forests of Adyghan Prime, and it is said to be they fight against them as efficiently as the Ork Hunters of Armageddon, but of course, with different, humane and honourable methods. The Adyghan troops are highly disciplined, agile and steady soldiers. They are motivated by their honour code of Khabze, instead of the words of the Emperor. They can be said to be fearless, in fact, their fear of being cowards is greater than any fear they may have. Thus, they do not have Commissars, hence they do not need them. They are incompatable with commanders from other Imperial worlds, but show great promise in the command of someone from their own kin. They also rumored to dislike to work alongside other Imperial Guard regiments, which its exact reason remains unknown. They are extremely effective in close combat as they are effective in ranged, carrying a specially forged traditional Adyghan sword called Sashkho, which they don't hesitate to get into close combat to use them. They are also highly skilled horsemen, their Rough Riders are presumably even superior to Death Riders of Death Korps of Krieg, except if they are in toxic environments. Regiment History Founded in M23, upon the colonisation of Adyghan Prime, though it went through several reformings throughout the time. Its military tradition is very old, dating back to M2. First, they were the first guardians of their newly colonized homeworld, which was mainly made up of Adyghan Riders. Later on, as the colony expanded and industrial improvements achieved, mechanized regiments formed in the ranks. After the Orkish invasion in the late M24, funding on the military increased drastically, and the Orks who surivived and fled to the forests after the invasion became the main targets of the Adyghan military training. Thus, use of traditional Adyghan melee weapons began in the military, advanced versions of such weapons have been made to combat tougher opponents. In M26, a barbaric alien race those who called themselves "The Zul'gann", launched a full-scale invasion upon Adyghan Prime, but Adyghan Guard successfully defended their home world with the help of highly weaponized population, except for the casualities during the first wave of the invasion. Upon the recovery of Adyghan Prime, Khase ordered a counter-invasion, and with cooperation with Adyghan Navy, Adyghan Guard successfully invaded Zul'gann home planet, reducing the planet's technology to post-industrial level, to ensure that they won't try to attack again very soon. During the Great Crusade of the Imperium, in M30, Adyghan Guard had to go through a major reform, during its assimilation into the Imperium. Khase ordered all the technology that the Imperium didn't have to be hidden away, and they adopted the Mechanicum-made military technology, which is superior to theirs in some of its aspects. When Horus Heresy began, they stayed loyal to the Imperium. They had to fight against Traitor Legions such as Word Bearers and World Eaters with the assistance of Ultramarines and Blood Angels. Thus, once again Adyghan Guard had to reform the equipment of its soldiers. Melee weapons have been improved in such a way, that an Adyghan Guard may have chance against a Traitor Space Marine, one on one. Adyghan Guard defended their home world against the invasion of Word Bearers on their own, and got assisted by Loyalist Space Marines in the following invasion of World Eaters. Age of Apostasy brought nothing but ruin to Adyghan prime, which took place in M36, but relatively less than most Imperial Worlds. The church never had a strong presence on Adyghan Prime, and their effort to tax the population by dispatching troops to the planet resulted them getting slaughtered by locals in few days. But soon after when Goge Vandire took over the Imperium, a larger quantity of troops have been dispatched to Adyghan Prime, waging war against every single individual on the planet. They burned down settlements, killed without sparing women nor children, tearing embryos out of women's wombs. Khase responded quickly, and so violently for the first time in their history. Upon the marches of Vandire's forces, they rained down the limbs of the troops upon them from the high-altidude stealth aircrafts, which they have killed, collected and stored for similiar purposes. This terrifies them as the limbs are seeming coming from nowhere but the empty sky, making them think that it is a punishment upon them from the heavens. Sometimes the fear that Vandire's forces are so intense, that they are reports telling about Commissars who flee into the forests in panic along with other troops, instead of disciplining them, to avoid the constant rain of limbs upon their heads. They have either been slaughtered by feral Orks who roam the forests, or the Adyghan Guardsmen who were prepared ambush for them. Sometimes they would launch EMP mortars upon them, disabling their weapons, and crushing the Vandire's forces under the stampede of Adyghan Riders like they were dead leaves adn dry splints. But after such battles, the bodies of the dead have been collected and contained quickly, and the battle grounds have been sanitized to prevent the spread of deadly plagues in Adyghan Prime. As Sebastian Thor's rebellion gained fame and progressed, Adyghan Guard also dispatched forces to aid them. They fought alongside Thor's forces in many fronts, and even in the assault which took place on the Holy Terra. Another notable event in the regiment history is the Damocles Crusade, where the Adyghan Guard has shown great promise, and attracted the interest of Emperor's Holy Inquisition and Tau Empire's Ethereals. Notable Campaigns *Zul'gann Siege *Damocles Crusade Regiment Recruitment and Training Adyghan Guard has compulsory military service for all males on Adyghan Prime who age 20, which lasts for three years. The time of service of the ones who show promise exceeds to six years, and after that is done too, they can continue for the military until the age of 40, depending on their choice. Who serve the Adyghan Guard for life are the graduates of Adyghan Guard Miilitary Academy, the people who have chosen the military service as their career. In some occasions or during the times of crisis, all males who can stand up to fight can be enlisted, and they serve incredibly well compared to other civillians throughout the Imperial worlds, due to high weaponization rate and lifestyle of average Adygh. Combat Doctrine Tactics of Adyghan Guard highly depends on the phrase above, it is based upon crippling and tiring the enemy's forces until it faces the main army, thus highly demoralizing the enemy and reducing the friendly casualities greatly. It might seem like Adyghan Guard lacks enough heavy firepower, but this is but a mere speculation. Depending on the heavy firepower is not very efficient and may not be always possible. Thus, they have proffessionalized themselves on scattered, guerilla warfare, in addition to disciplined forms. Infantry is mostly assisted with high-altidude stealth aircrafts, monitoring the battlefield and channeling the information to the allies below. Regimental Deployment Regimental Organisation *'Adyghan Guard Officer' *'Adyghan Guard Grenadier' *'[[Death Korps Quartermaster|']]Adyghan Guard Engineer *'Adyghan Guard Watchmaster' *'Adyghan Guard Guardsman' *'Adyghan Rider' *'Adyghan Guard Headsman' Regiment Appearance To express the devotion to ancient traditions, Adyghan Guard has choosen the appearance of their ancestors from late M2. On their right shoulder pad, their sector and number are written, on the left one, their family symbol is displayed. Wargear The citizens of Adyghan Prime are subtle and hard-working folk, and this is reflected in the weapons and equipment used by the Adyghan Guard, which tends to be both very utilitarian and flashy compared to other Imperial Guard regiments. Ultimately, however, the Adyghan Guards' wargear stands up well in any fight and helps the troops of these regiments accomplish their mission. *'Mazet'u Pattern Lasgun' - The standard issue Lasgun in service with the regiments of Adyghan is the Mazet'u Pattern Lasgun. Similiar to the one known as a Hellgun, this "hot-shot" weapon's power pack operates at a higher charge than many other more common patterns of the Lasgun used by other Imperial Guard regiments. This gives the weapon more penetrating power, but drains the power pack after only 25 shots. The weapon is single shot only and has a slower recharge rate than many other Lasguns, however it has been judged by Adyghan commanders that the additional stopping power of the Mazet'u Pattern more than makes up for this. The barrel of the weapon is fitted with distinctive heat sink rings to help dissipate the enormous additional heat this high-powered Lasweapon generates after sustained fire. The weapon's furniture (the stock and foregrip) are typically made of silver. *'9' Lasgun Charge Packs - Charge packs are powerful batteries used almost exclusively by Imperial laser weapons. The charge pack varies depending on the class of the weapon. In all cases, it provides shots equal to the weapon's full clip value. *'Flak Armour' - The most common type of armour used by Imperial Guard forces is Flak Armour, and it is standard-issue combat gear to the countless millions of Imperial Guardsmen who fight on the Emperor's behalf across the galaxy. Many layers of ablative and impact absorbent material go into making each suit, enough to deflect or negate most low-level attacks such as small arms, shrapnel, and proximity blasts. Solid hits from high impact weapons can generally negate it, but given that it is relatively lightweight, cheap to produce, and dependable in most combat situations, many veterans keep using it even when offered something better. *'Sashkho '- The Saskho, is a traditional, 90-centimeter, extremely sharp, single-edged, slightly curved Adyghan sword, used by almost all Adyghan Guard troops. Its flexibility and speed of use is superior to many Imperial Guard swords. It's lack of sword guard may seem like it gets the hand into danger, but provides relatively high mobility. Its hilt resembles the shape of a joint for the human palm, allowing the wielder to use the sword as it an extension of the body. *'Qama' - The Qama, a 45-centimeter, one-handed melee implement, is the ubiquitous back-up weapon for warriors of Adygh solar system. It is shaped very similiar to Roman gladius, but has a rectangular handle, to make the grip more precise. *'Adyghan Guard Uniform' - Based on traditional Adyghan costumes, this uniform suits both cold and hot climates, depending on the quick modification sets done by the troop. *'Rebreather ' *'4 Empty Sandbags' *'M39 Entrenching Tool' *'4 Frag Grenades' - Frag Grenades use a combustible charge and special fillers of shrapnel fragments which make them potent anti-personnel weapons. Imperial Frag Grenades are roughly the size of a clenched fist and covered with a heavily notched shell, both to increase the shrapnel produced and provide a more secure grip for throwing. *'2 Photon Flash Grenades' - Photon Flash Grenades detonate like a small star, blinding anyone nearby and bright enough to overload primitive vision protection systems. Anyone within 15 metres of a photon flash grenade when it detonates will be temporarily blinded. *'2 Smoke Grenades' - Smoke grenades release a dense smoke which only obscures basic eyesight and optical based systems. They do not block detection systems that use heat or other spectral bands outside of normal human eyesight, but are much more widely available and easier to construct. *'Vox-caster' - A Vox-caster is a standard and reliable radio wave communication device used to transmit over long distances, including to and from orbiting vessels. This allows communications with other Imperial personnel who possess Vox-casters. A Vox-caster's standard range is 100 kilometres, though better crafted variants exist that have longer ranges *'Micro-bead' - A Micro-bead or Comm-bead is a short-range radio wave communication device worn in the ear, good for communication out to about one kilometre (depending on weather conditions and intervening terrain). Each fits discretely in the ear, with higher craftsmanship models nearly undetectable in casual inspection. *'Chest equipment '- These equipment vary on the choice of the troop, can be either medicine, supplement, food, morphene, or additional cartridges, stored inside sylinderic pockets. *'Poor Weather Gear' *'Rucksack' *'Basic Toolkit' *'Mess Kit & Water Canteen' *''' 4 weeks' Rations''' *'Survival Suit' - When working in harsh and extreme planetary weather conditions, survival suits are a must for Imperial Guard personnel. No matter if it is too hot or too cold, the suit can maintain proper body temperature and hydration via its excellent insulation capabilities. Using the differential between body temperature and outside temperature to drive thermoelectric power cells, the suit also has reclamation systems for turning sweat into drinking water. Most survival suits come complete with a hood, as well as goggles to protect the head and face. While it does not protect forever, for medium duration emergencies it can help sustain life until a rescue. *'Blanket & Sleeping Bag' *'Rechargeable Lamp Pack' - Sturdy and reliable, glow-globes illuminate many an Imperial paveway and cathedral. Most portable ones are roughly the size of a clenched fist and can shine strong, yellowish light a dozen or so metres in width, lasting roughly five hours before their power pack needs recharging or replacing. *'Grooming Kit' *'Dog Tags' Optional Wargear Adyghan Guard units prefer to use Meltaguns and Heavy Bolters as heavy weapons, but also have access to Mortars, Heavy Stubbers, Lascannons and Autocannons. As with most Imperial Guardsmen, the Death Korps infantry's standard-issue individual weapon is the Lasgun and many also carry an additional Laspistol. Notable Adyghan Guard Regiments * Notable Guardsmen of the Adyghan Guard * Trivia As with every Imperial Guard regiment, the Adyghan Guard is based upon a real-world military from human history, similar in uniform appearance and style to the Circassian Warriors of Russo-Caucasian War. Sources *''Warhammer Gaming Rejects RP Community https//:www.warhammerrejects.forumc.net'' Gallery